My Life
by MissReRose
Summary: My story I'm back with it. From start of Sonis's life to his future. SonicxAmy there might be some other couples later.
1. Chapter 1

Yes this is my story I lost everything for my last account so I made it again and I hope I make it better this time.

----------------------------------------------------

This is my poem and story at the same time i hope you like it. The names made by me Sonic's parents.

This is my life.  
This is where I was born in This world.  
I was little baby born in my mom's arms.  
She was happy to see me sleeping in her arms.  
My dad was having many troubles.  
Saving the world.  
The years passed and i grow up.  
I didn't see my dad since i was born.

"Mommy where is my daddy?" I asked her.

She knelt down and faced me.

"Son your dad is busy he'll be back," She answered.

"Mommy you keep repeating this to me I didn't see my dad since I was born in this world," I said to hear and the tears were on my cheek.

My mommy hugged me tight "I know my son but that's all I can say to you," she also was having tears in her eyes.

It was night time and i was going to my bed with my mommy holding my hand and walking me to my bed. I wore my night pants and shirt and lay down on my bed, my mom kissed my forehead and turned the lights off and walked out my room. After a few minutes later I fell asleep.

Dreaming about my daddy coming back to us.  
Is the only dream I wish it could come true.

My mommy was sitting on the chair in the living room, crying not out loud. But then, she heard a knock on the door, she stood up and walked to the front door and opened it. She was surprised of what she saw.

"Masashi?" she asked surprise.

He smiled at her and hugged her too.

"Lumina I'm back," he said hugging her so tight.

But my dad noticed something wrong in my mom, he let go of her and looked at her.

"Honey, did you give birth of my baby?" he asked asked.

She looked at her stomach and smiled, she looked up at him still smiling.

"Yes," she answered.

"Where is she or he?" he asked.

"He's sleeping," she answered.

He picked his wife up and walked to his son bedroom. His mother opened the door and they walked in, His father sits next to him and looked at him with smile.

"What's his name?" he asked.

She smiled at him and stroked her son's hair "His name is Sonic,"

Sonic rolled around with his teddy bear in his arms and was smiling in his dreams. Masashi his father kissed him on his cheek as they leaved him sleeping. Lumina made something for her husband to eat. After he finished they walked to their bedroom and slept.

All I want is my parents to be together.  
Daddy i need you in my life.  
I can't live without you or my mommy in my life.  
Don't leave me alone...  
Don't leave me alone...

"End of Chapter one"


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter I hope you like it.

"Chapter two"

----------------------------------------------

I woke up at the morning hearing some sounds.

I asked myself is my mother giggling.

In hurry I jumped out of my bed and took a shower, and then wear my pants and my shirt. I opened the door of my bed and run downstairs to the kitchen. I saw someone was there behind my mom hugging her from behind.

"Good morning mommy," as I said.

My mother gasped and pushed that someone I don't know away and turned to look at me and smiled.

"Good morning son," she replied smiling at me.

I smiled back at her.

"Mommy who's that?" I asked her.

That someone came walking to me and holds me up in the air, I was only five years old. I looked at him with question face.

"Son I'm back," he said.

I gasped when he said son, I smiled at him knowing that he is my dad. I giggle at this as he throws me up in the air three times; I was laughing and giggling so much.

All I want is my family to be together.

I love you mom, I love you dad.

My dad puts me down and holds my hand walking me to the table, I sit on my chair and my mom puts the glass of milk in front of me. I finished my plate and I drank my glass of milk.

"Good boy," my dad said to me smiling.

I giggle at this. And my mom laughed sweetly.

Now I'm happy to see them happy.

And I live with them in happy life.

Not forgetting them.

My mom changed her clothes into a beautiful red dress, I took my black jacket and put it on, and then we walked outside in the park at morning time.

I saw them holding each others hands.

I couldn't do anything only smiling happily at them.

I was chasing a butterfly, it was looking beautiful a day in morning with my parents walking with me.

I need you.

In my life.

I was still chasing the butterfly I was laughing at the same time. The time passed and it was around seven o'clock, my mommy's sister and her husband I'm lucky because my daddy his brother got married of my mommy's sister. I looked at the baby in my aunt's arms with question look.

"Come here Sonic," my uncle said his name is Erick.

I walked to him and picked me up and put me on his lap I sat down there looking at the baby.

"Sonic she's a girl," my mom said.

"A girl?" I asked.

"Yes and her name is Amy," my mom answered.

"It's a cute name Rose," my dad said smiling.

"Thanks Masashi," my aunt thanked.

I was a little confused but then this confused turned into happy. I'm very happy to see my aunt's daughter with us.

All I could see now is the happiness.

With my family, my uncle, my aunt we are all happy.

"End of chapter two"


	3. Sweet kiss

Thank you for reviewing. Masashi has blue quills like Sonic and Red eyes, Lumina has light yellowish hair and green eyes, Erick is just like Shadow red hair but with different hair he has blue sky color hair and blue eyes, Rose has cherry flower color hair and green eyes.

_**"Chapter three"**_

The time passed until Amy woke up from her sleeping and began crying I called my mommy because my aunt was gone to buy some baby's stuff with my uncle. Mom made milk for her and feeds her, I looked at Amy and how my mommy was feeding her.

"Mommy did you feed me like that when I was baby?" I asked her.

"Yes son," she answered me with a smile.

Pink hair.

Green eyes.

After my mom finished feeding her, she puts her on the ground on the carpet as Amy sat down there with question face and looking at me. My mommy was gone to the kitchen and started to cook the dinner.

"Want to play Amy with my toys?" I asked her, smiling and stroking her smooth hair.

Amy giggles a little, I run to my room and brought some toys then, went downstairs to the living room where Amy was. I put the toys down Amy looked at the toys and tried to grab the teddy bear that was a little away from her and I didn't know that, I turned to her and saw that she wants the teddy bear. I handed the teddy bear for her and smiled, she closed her eyes and smiled sweetly also hugged the teddy bear.

"I think you loved this teddy bear Amy," I said to her still smiling.

My mom looked at us without we know as she smiled warmly at us.

Sweet smiles on her lips.

Beautiful hugs.

I yawned and lays down on the carpet and Amy looked at me and did the same as me, lied down next me. I laughed a little at this and Amy giggles.

"Amy you are my aunt's daughter but you are sweet baby," I said that.

Two hours passed and we were still playing with my toys then, Amy slowly began to cry because she was hungry. I run to my mommy and took the milk bottle then runs back to the living room and sat down behind Amy. She puts her head on my chest and waited for the milk.

"Here is it Amy,"

I give her the milk bottle, she grabbed it with her left hand, but I hold it for her and she was drinking. My aunt come back and saw me feeding Amy.

"Oh darling look how cute they look," Rose said smiling.

Rose looked at them and smiled. I looked up at my aunt and my uncle. My mommy and my daddy come into the living room.

"We should take a photo of them," Masashi said smiling.

"Yes!" Erick agreed too smiling too.

My mommy brings the camera and takes a photo of us as Amy finished her bottle of milk and looked up at me smiling sweetly. Then, she stood on her knee's without she knows she kissed me on my cheek (A/N: my brother did that to me when he was a baby ) I was surprised of this and my mommy took a photo Amy kissing me on my cheek.

"They look so cute," Rose said smiling sweetly.

"Of course sister," Lumina replied smiling too.

After that we ate dinner and my aunt and my uncle decided to move on and live with us and made me happy because I can play with Amy everyday, and then after we finished the dinner Amy was sleeping with milk bottle in her mouth and the teddy bear that I gave her in her other hand. I went to my bed room and I changed my clothes in to sleeping shirt and pants, and then I lay down on my bed and my puts the blanket on me and my mommy kissed me on my forehead also my dad did the same to me, I fell asleep smiling.

Cute kiss on my cheek.

All I'm thinking about was Amy.

And how did she kiss me.

"End of chapter three"


End file.
